The Legend of Mars
by Infinite Solace
Summary: About an original RP character of mine from Yahoo. The legend of a boy turning into a man and how he avenges his home... But at what price will this vengeance come? Hope you enjoy.


**Prologue**

BANG!!! The cannons boomed in the air and lit up the sky like a fireworks show. It was final: the war was upon the martians. The entirety of Mars was terrified of what the outcome would be. They weren't nearly as advanced in technology, and lacked the people to fight the war. There was only one thing that the martians had, and that was motivation. Yet alone, motivation could not stand in the way of raw power.

One specific boy, though, would change the destiny of this planet, and would rise against all opposition and prevail, as so the Prophecy concluded. Yet this boy had not the slightest hint that his existence would warp the history of his beloved planet...

**____________________________________**

**Chapter 1**: _Departure_

" Moooooom! Why do we have to leave!? " cried little Raven Hellburn.

Samantha patted her son the head and consoled him with a smile, " Well, son, a bunch of meanies have come to take us away, and we can't let them do that. So we're going far away from here. "

" But why can't you just tell them no? I don't wanna leave home... " Raven frowned as tears welled up in his eyes.

" Because, sweety, they won't let us-- " suddenly, Samantha was interrupted by her husband at the doorway.

" We have to leave. Now. Joseph just called and said they were on the outskirts of town. " Daniel was a very calm and collected man most of the time, but he his stern face suggested that the situation was serious and urgent.

" Alright, dear. Go fetch Keel. I'll go outside with Raven and start up the hover transport. " Samantha solemnly replied.

" Are we going to come back, mommy? " Raven inquired as Samantha led him outside to the hover transport.

Samantha simply smiled and kneeled down in front her kid. " Yes, but it may be a very long time, so you gotta be strong for us and hold your head up high, okay? Now be a good boy, and stay veeeery quiet and still when we get in the transport. "

Raven nodded and grinned in the way only a 9-year old could. Before Samantha could speak any more words of comfort to her child, Daniel erupted from the house with the only other child of the family, 12-year old Keel.

Daniel turned to the two. " Are we ready? "

" Yes. Alright now, everybody get in the transport, and remember, quiet and still! Whoever does the best gets a sprinkle cone! "

The two boys pursed their lips together and smiled as they slipped quietly into the transport and buckled up. Samantha and Daniel got in after them and started the transport. It wasn't long before they were headed down the street, going well over the speed limit.

" Hello, how may I help you? " The desk clerk greeted the Hellburns with a smile.

Daniel placed his hand on the desk, offering a fistful of xepos(currency of the martians). " Um, yes, we would like 4 tickets to the most immediate flight to Earth. "

" Alright, here you go. Just head on out now. Please remain in an orderly line behind the others when you arrive, and stay calm. This is an immediate evacuation. "

The desk clerk took the xepos and handed Daniel the tickets. Daniel ushered his family anxiously to the line at the space port and waited until it was their turn to board. Before they entered the ship, Daniel pulled Keel off to the side.

" Look, Keel, you're turning into a young man soon, so I'm going to give you some responsibility. Do you think you can handle that? "

Keel nodded, a bit confused.

" Okay. I want you to take Raven up on that ship, and don't let him get off. Your mom and I have to stay behind and help some friends, but I promise we'll see you both again. Whatever you do, don't lose track of Raven. Got it? " His face was grim as he embraced Keel and sent him to the ship with Keel.

" You shouldn't have promised. You know he's going to hold your word on that. " Samantha stepped out from behind a large stray crate.

" I know... but I didn't want him to worry so much. This is something we have to do, and I didn't want the boys to die too. "

A loud voice resonated from the speakers at the space port. " Thirty seconds until liftoff. Everybody remain seated and secured. Make sure all seat belts are fastened. "

" 20 seconds. "

Samantha and Daniel embraced, watching as the jets on the ship roared to life.

" 10 seconds. "

Tears began to streak down their despairing faces.

" 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... "

And the ship was gone for Earth.

**____________________________________**

This is my first story I've ever written, so helpful comments please. I promise I won't get mad if it's negative. Any help is appreciated.


End file.
